neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nether (element)
Nether is the sixth element controlled and manipulated by the nymph Xin Jing of the Elements. It contains pure death energy. The Sixth Element Nether is the sixth element that can probably bind the four classical elements: water, fire, earth, and air together, just like Quintessence do. It is the strongest and most powerful element in the "W.I.T.C.H. series", apart from the element of pure Light, which is bestowed upon Elyon Brown, and Quintessence, which is bestowed upon Wilhelmina Vandom, and one of the most diverse, regarding it's effects. It contains pure death energy. It is controlled by the nymph Xin Jing of the Elements, one of the five absolute beings at the beginning of the universe. Nether is known as a very element that can create, shape and manipulate essence that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that it is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. The user is also granted an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and greatly strengthened physical attributes. Such great power and strength placed in the wrong hands could lead to total disaster. Abilities and Skills *'Reality-Warping:' **Chronological and Spacial Portals **Reveal the true form of another magical being **Conjuration of objects **Object Duplication **Environmental Manipulation **Astral Drop Creation **Creating portals and wormholes to other worlds *'Superhuman Condition' **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Agility **Intangibility *'Nether-Force Manipulation & Control' **Netherkinesis ***Nether Generation ***'Cosmological Force Manipulation:' Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces. ****'Astral Manipulation:' Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. ****'Cosmic Manipulation:' Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. ****'Elemental Energy Manipulation:' Use pure nethereal power to control the seven main elemental forces and the many sub-elements of the Nether World. ****'Death-Energy Manipulation:' Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark death-energy. *****'Alchemy:' Gain mastery over the art of transmutation, and chemicals. *****'Astrology:' Master the art of interpreting the nethereal bonds in celestial bodies. *****'Astromancy:' Draw strength from the stars themselves. *****'Healing:' Repair high amounts of damage sustained by the human body very rapidly. *****'Mysticism:' Mystically interpret the methereal bonds of the spiritual bones. *****'Necromancy:' Magically control the forces of death life-force and/or souls. *****'Subjective Reality:' Control the boundary between fantasy/reality to make realistic Illusions. *****'Transmogrification:' Transform living and nonliving things into different forms. **Astral projection **Spiritual Force Manipulation **Spiritual healing ***Control and manipulation of one's spirit/soul ***Spiritual Flight ***Aura Reading ***Astral projection ***Astral vision ***Clairvoyance ***Spiritual reading ***Purification/healing abilities ***Regenerative capabilities ***Detect the presence of spirits and supernatural beings *'Extrasensory Perception' **Intuition **Initiative Aptitude **Guardian tracking via the Aurameres **Mediumship **Unusually strong and close affinity with the Spirit World **Telepathy **Mind Reading **Truth/Lie Detection **Telepathy/empathy with animals **Animal whispering **Illusion Immunity Users Known Users of Nether include: *Xin Jing Trivia *In mythology Nether represents pure darkness, shadows, evil and death itself. Its opposing element is Quintessence (Aether); the fifth element that is the very source and lifeblood essence of pure life energy, light, magic, and life itself. *That element is considered to be the sixth element, but it is unknown why the Guardians have just five out of them all seven, but that may be possible that the Guardians may have the elements based only on the nymph Xin Jing and the Four Dragons. es:Néter (elemento) fr:Néther (élément) pl:Neter (element) Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:Necromancy Category:Soul-Related Magic